Fantasma: La salamandra invisible
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Dos espiritus aparecen en la niñez de naruto y esos eran Mu el Tsuchikage y Hanzo de la salamandra y por orden del shinigami deben de enseñarle a Naruto todas sus tecnicas par asi prepararle a su destino ,la salvacion de la humanidad y solo el podra.
1. Chapter 1

**Fantasmas: La salamandra invisible.**

Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto.

_Esto es un fic que esta interconectado en otros dos fic, donde Naruto será entrenado por los fantasmas de famosos ninjas, aquellos en especial que aparecen en la cuarta guerra ninja. Habrá varias opciones, Hero o Antihéroe. _

_**Esta es la versión antihéroe.**_

* * *

><p>¡Splach! ¡Splach! ¡Swuuu! ¡Swing!<p>

-Bien hecho, Naruto. Tu habilidad en el elemento viento ha aumentando considerablemente en poco tiempo. Ahora tomate un descanso.

En medio de una cascada conectada a un rio siendo flaqueada por todos lados por arboles, un joven de unos sietes años se sentaba cerca del borde del rio a descansar. Tenia cabello rubio y ojos azules, piel bronceada con tres marcas en cada mejilla, se trataba de Naruto uzumaki, el jinchuriki del Kyubi. El niño poso en el suelo una espada o más bien una zanbato que actualmente tenía una que otras manchas de tierra o suciedad. El rubio miro su reflejo en el agua notando que estaba solo pero a mirar sobre su hombro miro a dos personas de renombre y que supuestamente deberían de estar muertos.

Se trataban de Mu el hombre invisible, el Nidaime Tsuchikage y el Shodaime Amekage, Hanzo de la salamandra.

Naturalmente era algo que todo debían de estar asustado. Naruto incluido. Pero él ya lo había superado ya hace un año y medio, ya saben….la cosa de que "Veo gente muerta" así que ya no le incomodaba. Naruto recordó como esos dos se le habían aparecido y se había asustado tanto que se desmayo, porque su antigua fobia era los fantasmas…además que tenia apenas seis años. Cuando se despertó, Hanzo y Mu le hablaron seriamente en algunos asuntos. Les tomo tres semanas para que Naruto tuviera la suficiente agilidad mental para entender las cosas que trataban de decirle los fantasmas de aquellos dos ninjas. Apenas tenia seis años y los dos shinobis que alguna vez fueron enemigos de konoha tuvieron que tener la paciencia para explicarle a Naruto sobre quienes eran, que quien era el (Con lo referente al clan uzumaki y el Kyubi) también sobre del porque estaban ahí.

Hanzo y Mu recordaban exactamente como habían terminado en ese asunto, fueron llamados por el mismo dios de la muerte, el Shinigami y les dio un trato. Que entrenaran a Naruto en un futuro y a cambio cuando llegara el momento, todos los pecados que tenían los dos shinobis caídos serian eliminados otorgándole el paso a la paz eterna. La cosa es que la vida de Naruto estará llena de batallas, aventuras y perdidas que podría afectar el destino de toda la humanidad y si bien el shinigami solo se centra es en la muerte, el camino que escoja Naruto será el decisivo de que la raza humana sobreviva o no y el shinigami recalco que necesitaba la vida para que la muerte exista. Por ello entrenar a Naruto es vital para el futuro de la humanidad.

Tal escenario da miedo.

Mu se molesto ya que debía de entrenar a un mocoso de konoha, cuando estaba vivo había odiado a aquella aldea por el asunto con Madara Uchiha que le había exigido que su querida Iwa se arrodillara ante konoha y su maldito clan Uchiha. Pero al saber la vida de Naruto, que en sus seis años había sido testigo del dolor y la soledad acepto al chico como su nuevo discípulo y esperaba que Onoki no se enojara con el por enseñar a un niño de Konoha el secreto del elemento polvo. Claro que no sabia que su estudiante estaba vivo hasta que Hanzo le menciono de lo contrario Mu no se sentiría culpable. Mu le dijo a Naruto que lo tomaría como su aprendiz con solo un trato ,que el adoptara la **fortaleza de la roca** que al similar de **la voluntad del fuego **,es una creencia que todo shinobi de Iwa debe de tener y era así "_,usa tu cuerpo para defender a las montañas y usa la tierra para aplastar a tu enemigo que amenaza la tu seres querido_" lo que quería decir que debía volverse mas fuerte para proteger a su aldea y usar tu poder para aniquilar a tus enemigos sin pensarlo dos veces. Obviamente eso explicaba de porque en Iwa son los que atacan primero y piensan despues. Que bueno que Naruto también tenia la creencia de la voluntad de fuego o sino habría muchas cosas feas en el futuro.

Hanzo estuvo igual que Mu, odiaba a Konoha tanto por ser participe de la tercera guerra ninja además de la traición de Danzo que permitió que el sujeto conocido como Pain lo asesinara. A diferencia de Mu, Hanzo acepto a Naruto inmediatamente con una condición, que el chico buscara la manera de hacer pagar a Danzou y que recobrara el control de Amegakure de las manos de Pain. Naruto ahora tenia como objetivo a futuro derrotar aquel sujeto llamado Pain y liberar a Amegakure ,se pregunto simplemente si lo lograra pero no se quejo ,porque tenia como maestro a dos ninjas nivel Kage que estaban…bueno ,muertos enseñándoles en el arte del camino shinobi. Le debía mucho y al menos cumpliría como fuera sus últimas peticiones. Hay comenzó lo que Naruto llamo el infierno en la tierra o comúnmente conocido como Entrenamiento espartano.

Los dos ninjas fantasmas estaban seriamente enfrascando en convertir el chico uzumaki en un poderoso shinobi. Primero se centraron en ejercicios locos de Taijutsu y control de chakra. A diferencia de lo que muchos piensan ,Naruto _tenia_ que hacer las cosas al mismo tiempo ,como verán: Naruto tenia que centrar su chakra en varias piedras pequeñas pegadas por todo su cuerpo ,debía de mantener constantemente chakra en menor medida para que las piedras no se cayeran…y mientras hacia esto ,debía de saltar ,correr ,hacer abdominales ,golpear tanto al aire como en unos troncos como entrenamientos y escapar de bestias u otros animales raros por el asunto era que **tenia **que entrenar en el bosque de la muerte…..lo peor era que si dejaba caer una de esas piedras ,debía de hacer todo otra vez ,quinientos abdominales ,doscientos sentadillas ,una sesión de pelea contra un árbol para practicar postura de taijutsu o simplemente joderse los nudillos durante el tiempo de cinco horas ,despues escapar e intentar sobrevivir de algunos tigres ,osos y arañas carnívoras durante dos horas y repito ,si dejaba caer una de las piedras por falla de control de chakra…debía de repetirlo todo.

Fueron unos tres meses horribles.

Despues de ello, Hanzo y Mu que podían moverse libremente comenzaron a pelear contra Naruto pero la situación era que como eran intangibles tuvieron que cambiar las cosas. Naruto tenia que evadir como fuera los ataques de los dos ninjas nivel Kage cosa que no fue fácil y aun tampoco lo era ,si bien sus golpes no le hacían nada ,tenia que hacer otra rutina espartana por cada golpe. Naruto también aprendió las posturas de los dos estilos de los dos ninjas, el estilo de la salamandra y el estilo de asesinato silencioso que empleaba Mu. Ya casi a la mitad del año Naruto comenzó otro método de entrenamiento donde ahora consistía en combate constante: como su cantidad de chakra era excesiva por el Kyubi Hanzo le ordeno que cumpliera el método de entrenamiento simple de caminar en los arboles y el agua pero cuando domino esos ejercicios en cinco días, comenzó el verdadero entrenamiento. Ahora Naruto tenia que mantener pegado a su cuerpo hojas y siendo pequeñas y mas liviana, el control de chakra debía de ser perfecto y con lo de combate constante, Hanzo y Mu se lanzaba a pelear a Naruto mientras este caminaba en los arboles o en el agua así mientras combatía debía de esquivar y cerciorarse de los ataques de su enemigo además de estar pendiente de las hojas pegadas con su chakra. Si bien parecía que peleaba con el aire, Mu y Hanzo se movía y atacan y sin importar que fueran fantasmas por todos lados, instruyeron a Naruto que pensaran que peleaban contra un enemigo real. Atacaron de todas las maneras, de todos los métodos o todos los ángulos.

Así pasaron cinco meses en ello y Naruto avanzo satisfactoriamente ante los dos exigentes maestro. Hanzo debía de admitir que el chico en combate era actualmente un Chunin de bajo nivel por su gran cantidad de chakra, control de ella y su estilo de taijutsu además de conocimiento sobre evasión y tener los sentidos contra los ataques. El chico ya tenía lo básico porque obviamente no le atacarían con todo desde el inicio. Por ello comenzaron a enseñarle con palabras técnicas ninjas y eso que podían usar chakra pero al igual que ellos, sus técnicas eran intangibles e invisibles pero era suficiente para que Naruto pudiera ver que podía hacer. Le enseñaron el Kawarimi, el Shunshin no Jutsu, el Henge pero también el Bushin no jutsu pero como lo sospecharon los clones ilusorios de Naruto eran inestable por la sobrecarga de exceso de chakra pero al instante instaron a Naruto que pusiera mas chakra pero que usara sus ejercicios de chakras para mantener estable a los clones. Simplemente Naruto creo el Kage Bushin no jutsu o el jutsu clones de sombras por si mismo cosa que impresiono a los dos Kage. Admitieron que el chico tenía talento y por ello estuvieron entusiasmados en enseñarle todo lo que sabían. Naruto igual insistió aprender el jutsu clon para tener un buen control de chakra, así entrenando por uno días para pasar el chakra en pequeña porciones, logro crear clones ilusorios pero en vez de uno fueron en total unos quinces. Hanzo a regañadientes halago al muchacho ya que los jinchurikis no podían hacer una técnica de tan bajo poder y control y Naruto lo había logrado aunque la cantidad era excesiva.

Mu por otro lado le enseño a Naruto el Meisaigakure no Jutsu o más conocido como el jutsu de invisibilidad, aquel que hizo que el mismo se ganara la fama como el hombre invisible por el uso perfecto de ese jutsu. Naruto la aprendió de inmediato pero aun tenia problema para manejarlo ya que debía de suprimir su chakra, su olor o mas en concreto su presencia para no ser atrapado por sus agresores. Y así habían pasado hasta que habían cumplido un año y un mes en entrenamiento.

Y Naruto recién comenzaba a entrenar en Kenjutsu y en el arte de la Kusarigama. Pero hubo un pequeño problema ,Mu deseaba comenzarle a enseñar a Naruto técnicas de elemento tierra mientras que Hanzo del elemento agua cosa que terminaron discutiendo y peleando entre si ,las cosas hubiera sido seria sino fuera que ninguno de sus golpes causaba daño alguno. Naruto soluciono el conflicto en medio de un accidente cuando experimento con su zanbato, una que se robo en una tienda de armería en la aldea usando su jutsu de invisibilidad además de una vieja kusarigama, y usándola concentro chakra en la hoja y con rapidez corto un árbol a la mitad cosa que impresiono a los dos Kage aunque no dijeron nada. Ya que detectaron que Naruto tenia chakra de elemento viento cosa que a Mu le iba como al anillo al dedo ya que con el Kyubi que dominaba como poder el fuego y el viento ,Naruto tendría una fuerte afinidad al viento y en menor medida al fuego ,con solo trabajar en la tierra ,Mu podía decir que a los quinces años ,Naruto dominaría el elemento polvo y si entrenaba bien ,a los veintes dominara los elementos lava y quemar ,además si sumamos con Hanzo con su conocimiento de elemento agua ,el chico tendría menos de los veinticincos años el elemento hielo e inclusive el elemento ,vapor. Mu y Hanzo lo supieron en ese momento, ese chico seria grande, seria poderoso con la ayuda de ellos dos.

Así que comenzaron de una vez ,enseñándole los principios de las Zanbato y la kusarigama ,con un método de entrenamiento donde consistía que Naruto concentrara chakra de elemento viento en sus armas ya que con practica y perseverancia ,Naruto seria mas habilidoso en el control del dicho elemento. Los dos espíritus lo sabían, el chico seria grande y por ello no lo dejaron descansar, no importaba que el chico estuviera hasta meses escondido en el bosque de la muerte para entrenar. Porque el seria grande. Y eso Naruto lo daba por hecho, aunque sus maestros fantasma no se lo decían, él podía sentir que su confianza estaba en sus hombros, no por nada Mu le va a enseñar el arte del elemento polvo que solo se lo dio a un único estudiante y como Hanzo le permitió que firmara en el contrato de las salamandras para convertirse en su nuevo invocador ¿Cómo logro eso cuando Hanzo fue un fantasma? Simplemente concentrando chakra y pensando en la imagen de una salamandra en su mente para despues hacer los sellos e impactar su mano en el suelo, así apareció el pergamino de convocación y lo firmo, muchos no sabían esto pero era esa la manera de conseguir contrato de invocación mediante ese método pero la mayoría son emparejados con las invocaciones que tienen una fuerte afinidad. Obviamente fue difícil porque el animal que aparecía primeramente era un sapo pero el deseaba ser el nuevo sabio de las salamandras.

Mirando a su dos maestros que hablaban sobre un entrenamiento donde consistía en que debe de esquivar grandes troncos de madera y pelear contras las malditas arañas de tres metros carnívora del bosque de la muerte ,como a la vez debía crear cien clones y combatir contra ellos para despues lanzarse al rio y nadar contracorriente durante cinco horas y que debía de hacerlo durante cinco horas ,Naruto lo sabia ,debía de hacer ese entrenamiento porque sus maestro le aseguraban que lo haría mas fuerte…. Pensándolo mejor, sus maestros querrían matarlo en ese entrenamiento maldito pero no le importo. Porque al final seria muy poderoso, seria Hokage y obtendría el respeto de toda la aldea que le desprecio por culpa del Kyubi. Y pronto comenzaría su camino ninja ya que en dos semanas comenzaba las clases en la academia ninja. Naruto bufo ante ello, vería a todos que él ya estaba listo. Que él ya era un shinobi…

Haría una nueva voluntad en el mundo Shinobi, la valentía de la lava.

**Continuara….**

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto se convertirá alguien duro pero amable, una combinación de la voluntad de fuego y la fortaleza de la tierra donde Naruto lo funciono a la valentía de la lava. Donde protegerá a sus seres queridos pero aniquilara y aplastara a sus enemigos sin remordimiento además de hacer cosas que solo sirven para el beneficio de la aldea, por esta acciones será visto como un anti héroe aunque aun se mantiene en papel de héroe. Naruto hara un gran cambio ya que revolucionara todo. En este fic Naruto dominara el elemento lava, quizas el elemento quemar pero no creo posible que domine de una el elemento polvo.<strong>

_**Toaneo07**_


	2. Nota

**Hola público, mi nombre es toaneo07 el autoproclamado y algunas veces aceptado como "el loco de las ideas" considerando los desmadres que algunas veces hago en mis fics.**

**En fin ,quiero comentarles que a base del hecho que a cierto tiempo desde que subí estos dos fics y solo he recibido unos pocos review he decidido hacer varias cosas; cancelarlos ,quizás reiniciarlo o dejarlo para que alguien intente usarlo a su modo o ponerlo en espera y dar la explicación del porque ,los fics mencionados serian:**

"**El God Slayer y el ladrón del rayo"**

"**Harry Potter y el mundo Pokemon"**

"**Bakugan battle ranger"**

"**Bakugan battle brawler: blazer war III"**

"**En búsqueda del cielo"**

"**crónicas del capitán Kurosaki"**

"**fon, el artista marcial"**

"**fantasma: La salamandra invisible"**

"**la bestia del cielo"**

"**el dolor del amor"**

"**dragones en celo"**

"**Viper, el ilusionista"**

"**poder ninja en mundo griego"**

**Parece que la categoría de Percy Jackson no es muy vista en español, supongo que quizás sea el hecho que aquí, en los países latinoamericanos y que se hable español no se venda libros de esa serie, en fin, el punto es que no continuare con los dos fics pero al menos lo dejare ahí para que al menos alguien le eche un vistazo en el futuro. Comentare que quizás en el futuro hare un fic de Percy Jackson, si se puede, sobre un viaje en el tiempo u otra idea loca además de un crossover con Naruto así que espero comentarios de los lectores sobre el asunto.**

**Los crossover pues son simples ideas que surgieron de repente y tuve que dejar salir así que no se si pueda continuarlas. Fic tales como Blazer War, Crónicas del capitán Kurosaki y la salamandra invisible se continuara en el futuro pero no se promete nada. Fics como El dolor del amor y dragones en celo son fics que si quería continuar pero los sucesos recientes en el manga de Fairy tail ha jodido seriamente mis planes así que hare versiones nuevas y actuales, se lo aseguro.**

**Sobre la búsqueda del cielo la cancelare debido a un comentario que de verdad me afecto y me hizo perder toda emoción sobre el fic además que de verdad me dio unos puntos que me hizo darme cuenta que hice mal el fic. Así que no la continuare.**

**Les manda saludo.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
